wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Archive:Xashuk "Foulhoof" Moonblade
Xashuk is an incompetent mess of a demon hunter. 'Appearance ' Xashuk seems to have an air of entitlement to her when she's seen walking around and doesn't seem to mind when people spot her. Her posture is proud, and she towers over many at a staggering eight feet three inches. Her skin is very dark, almost black. Her hair is unwashed and limp, but still manages to retain a dark green sheen to it. Her eyes, or lack thereof, are hidden by a thin piece of black linen tied around her head. Her face is long and her features are as sharp as her horns, which spiral downwards like those of a wild goat. Her lips are chapped and seemingly stuck permanently in a egotistical smirk. Her armor is often gaudy, dirty and tattered. On her tendrils are bronze rings, but one ring stands out from the others. It's a thin silver band with a crescent moon on it that looks very Kaldorei in origin. She touches it often when she's deep in thought. Personality Xashuk believes she is the Goddess' gift to the world and acts as such. She can be difficult to trust also. She's often very paranoid and delusional. She does possess a great deal of bravery and determination. 'Young Life' Xashuk and her fraternal twin brother, Saaeed, and their baby sister, Ellnev were born in Zangarmarsh to Bafaar, a Vindicator, and Malteb, a skilled huntress. Their parents were slaughtered by Orcs while they were all still very young, but the children managed to make their escape to Telredor, where they were raised by their Aunt. Twins are a fairly normal occurance for Draenei, but because of their circumstances Xashuk and Saaeed were seen as an omen of greatness and the fellow refugees often lavished them with praise, which spoiled Xashuk to the core. Ellnev and Saaeed were the strong ones, the Xashuk couldn't handle the stress and the trauma and began to lash out on others. She got in trouble often, earning her the name, Foulhoof. Later Life The Siblings Foulhoof went their separate ways as the twins approached adulthood and went off to learn a craft. Saaeed and Ellnev eventually became Paladins, while their misguided sister began to study to become a mage. Xashuk failed at this right away and decided that she was meant for close-range combat. Before Xashuk left for Azeroth, to look for a better life, her brother became infuriated at her. They never spoke again, and to this day, Saaeed's whereabouts are unknown. For a long time, Ellnev's location was a mystery too. Xashuk made her home in Stormwind for a few months where she met a young aspiring Druidess, Melody Lifeclaw. The two became almost inseparable. Melody taught Xashuk Darnassian and Common and about the Kaldorei Deity, Elune. Xashuk was a fast learner and became fascinated with Night Elf culture and history. Zahaana, Xashuk's aunt, relocated to Stormwind as well, but was brutally beaten to death and dumped in the canals. Her murder was never solved, but rumors began to fly that it was a retalliation of Xashuk's insults against a notorious street gang. Xashuk was horrified by this. But more trouble was about to begin for her. Two days after her aunt's murder, her bestfriend, Melody disappeared without a word. Xashuk began to search frantically, and a rumor reached her ear that Melody had returned to her home in Auberdine. Xashuk boarded the next available ship to Auberdine; it took weeks to finally reach her destination. When she finally made it, there was no sign of her. Xashuk wandered into the forest, lost and confused and hopelessy depressed. Xashuk eventually collapsed from exhaustion and awoke to a skantly dressed blind man standing over her. He raised his glaive and began to bring it down on her, but Xashuk managed to move out of the way in time. He somehow mistook her for a demon of some sort. Xashuk fought back as best as she could with her shabby daggers, but it was hopeless. She began to cry like a little girl. The demon hunter was surprised by this and realized his mistake. He walked off without another word, aside from the ones he used to curse himself. Xashuk wasn't finished yet and as soon as she was done crying, she followed his trail to get her revenge. When she spotted the man, he was standing on the edge of a cliff, lamenting about how much of a failure he was. Xashuk pitied him and managed to convince him not to jump. Once he gathered his thoughts, he was grateful and amazed that anyone could show any kindness to him of all people. He introduced himself as Tasarus Moonblade and made it clear he was sincerely sorry for his foolish mistake. She was not satisfied with that, so he offered her lessons in fighting. She accepted. It didn't take long for Xashuk to forget what she came to Kalimdor for. They sparred almost every minute of the day. Xashuk impressed him. In all that she lacked in things like patience and modesty, she made up for in speed, strength and agility. She also had a curious ability that surprised Tasarus. She claimed she could 'smell' fel energy from miles away, and that all Draenei could do so. A little bit over two months of her training, he offered to train her to be a demon hunter. Xashuk was intrigued, but at the same time worried. Tasarus dismissed each of her concerns, saying that the worst she could do is fail. Xashuk went about her training for what seemed to be like eons. It was physically demanding and Xashuk felt like she was losing her mind, but she still managed to stay afloat. Tasarus was stern, but still went a little too easily on Xashuk than he should've. Xashuk and him began to develop feelings for one another and foolishly decided to be lovers. When Xashuk's training approached completion, their relationship proved to be a stupid mistake and they faught constantly. After a particularly heated argument, Tasarus was so angry that he left the safety of the camp and not thinking, walked too close towards civilization, and was captured and executed on the spot. When he never came home, Xashuk had a pretty good idea of what had happened, and she desperately searched out other demon hunters to help her complete the final ritual she needed. Her search proved itself to be fruitless and above all dangerous, and once again returned to the Human capital of Stormwind, thinking it'd be safer there than in Night Elf territory. She lived with a friend for a while and was reunited with her little sister, Ellnev for a bit. Xashuk tried to set up an organization whose goals included putting an end to the Legion by using their own magic against them, but it was almost an instant failure, but got interesting information out of it. She'd learned that there was a demon hunter who resided in Felwood. Turns out, he had fought alongside Tasarus before and he agreed to help her out, even though it was extremely unconventional. Recently Xashuk has recently discovered a love for exploration and ventures wherever the wind blows her, killing any demon that finds itself in her way, while trying to uncover where her brother might be, or even if he's still alive. Category:Archived Characters